


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Touch-starved!Andrew + Steven coming home after a long trip





	Home

In retrospect, Steven should have caught on to it the moment he steps into the airport terminal and spots his boyfriend (boyfriend!!! it still makes him slightly giddy to be able to proudly call him that) waiting for him. Because the first thing Andrew does when Steven bends to embrace him properly was press a kiss to his cheek and  _hold on_. He _lets_ Steven linger swaying from side to side lightly in a bid to keep balance and bask in the comforting scent of his aftershave.

That would have counted for something, especially when Andrew isn’t typically a fan of overtly affectionate gestures in public. In his own defense, he’s severely jet-lagged and ready to pass out so can he really be blamed for failing to immediately connect the dots?

The rest of their day was spent as they usually were whenever either one of them has to go on extended trips and be apart from one another- Readjusting to each other’s presence again. And though Steven has never really made it a point to mention it out loud, there was something…sweet about it. Like falling in love with Andrew all over again.

But when three whole days passed and Andrew continues to hover near his space wherever he went in their shared apartment, Steven can’t help but notice something’s amiss. So he falls back on his roots as someone with a chemical engineering degree and starts mentally cataloging data for analysis.

Exhibit A: Andrew has taken to either hovering  _around_  Steven as discreetly as one could manage to do so or keeping him in his line of sight, as if Steven was about to vanish again if he stopped paying attention. That hypothesis made his heart both swell with tenderness and ache at the same time.

Exhibit B: He reaches out for him whenever he draws near enough to touch. Sliding arms around his waist from behind and leaning his chin against him while Steven researches worth it locations for the next season, leaning against his sides with Steven’s hand in his lap while he answers calls and plays with his fingers. Pressing kisses against the tips of his shoulders without warning, sometimes even going so far as to make him yelp by nipping.

Exhibit C: Andrew has that look™ on his face whenever he thinks Steven isn’t paying attention. After having spent so much time together, Steven has dubbed it the face he makes whenever he’s about to say something but isn’t quite accustomed to saying them out loud. Usually something cute.

All the evidence suggesting something’s up is there. And Steven would be a terrible boyfriend if he ignored that. It doesn’t take him too long to formulate a plan of action. So when Andrew’s imminent approach is perceived again, Steven takes hold of his hands so he could turn around and face him.

One square step is all it takes to eliminate the rest of the distance between them and even if this isn’t their first kiss, there’s little to keep Steven’s heart from soaring when he leans down to press his lips against Andrew’s and feels him return it. Andrew’s hands are warm even through the material of his shirt, his arms secure around Steven, anchoring them.

A quiet laugh bubbles out of Steven when he flings his own arms around Andrew and hugs him tightly. He might not have guns for days like bergarma muscles mcgee but he’d like to think that he’s at least a little deceptively strong because he manages to lift Andrew up slightly, earning a rumbly chuckle right against his ear before he sets him down.

“I missed you.”

And he must have said the right thing because he feels Andrew tighten their embrace even further, bury his head against the crook of Steven’s neck and  _inhales deeply_.  He feels him completely relax into his arms, like all the weight resting against his shoulders and everything that troubled him was erased from Steven’s actions alone. Ugh.  _Precious._  
  
“I know. I missed you too.” 

When they turn in for the night, he still has Andrew in his arms, smoothing fingers through his hair. He feels the familiar weight of Andrew resting his hand on top of his chest, right where his heart would be directly situated under and another question comes to mind.   
  
“Hey Andrew, I’ve got a question. Why do you like doing this so much?” A gesture is made to elaborate. For a moment, he thinks his boyfriend wasn’t going to answer him because he stiffens up and Steven had been about to apologise, to tell him he doesn’t have to talk about it if he doesn’t want to- because Andrew’s never been comfortable with talk that’s too vulnerable, but he doesn’t have to because Andrew’s mumbling.   
  
“Your heartbeat. It’s nice. Makes me feel closer to you.” 

And Steven’s pretty sure he’s wrecked for the rest of his life.   
“Andreeeeew that’s too sweet.” 

He earned himself a huff though the smile curling at the ends of Andrew’s lips conveyed a distinct lack of annoyance. Steven feels it form into a proper smile when he kisses him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
